Sandor Clegane
Sander Clegane, auch bekannt als "Der Bluthund" oder einfach "Der Hund", ist ein Hauptcharakter in den ersten vier Staffeln von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Rory McCann verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel. Sandor war der persönliche Leibwächter von Joffrey Baratheon. Mit Joffreys Ernennung zum König auf dem Eisernen Thron trat er der Königsgarde bei und desertierte in der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser. Sandor Clegane ist ein erfahrener Krieger im Dienste des Hauses Lennister, aber kein Ritter, da er den heiligen Schwur verweigert. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte wurde durch ein Feuer entstellt, in welches ihn sein Bruder drückte. Er ist ein schweigsamer und grimmiger Krieger, der kaum Wert auf ritterliche Tugenden legt, aber dennoch Mitgefühl empfindet, dies zeigt sich insbesondere in seinem Umgang mit den Stark-Schwestern. Früheres Leben Sandor Clegane ist der jüngere Bruder von Ser Gregor Clegane, dem wohl gefürchtetsten Ritter in ganz Westeros, der aufgrund seiner Größe auch "Der Berg" genannt wird. In ihrer Kindheit wurde Sandor von seinem Bruder mit dem Gesicht in die brennenden Kohlen des Kamins gedrückt, weil er eines von Gregors Spielzeugen entwendet hatte. Im Alter von zwölf Jahren war Sandor bereits zu einem hervorragenden Kämpfer herangewachsen und tötete seinen ersten Gegner im Zweikampf. Danach wurde das Töten zu seiner Bestimmung, obwohl er kein skrupelloser Mörder war, der jeden umbrachte, egal was das Gesetz vorschrieb, wie sein Bruder. Er wurde Soldat und später Leibwächter, was ihm das Töten im Einklang mit dem Gesetz erlaubte. Er entwickelte deshalb eine zynische Sicht auf Menschen, die ebenfalls töteten, es aber als Pflicht und nicht als Vergnügen bezeichneten. Deshalb verachtet er die Geschichten und Lieder von Rittern, die angeblich tugendhaft kämpften und dabei häufig die Unschuldigen abschlachteten, so wie er es erlebt hatte. Aus diesem Grund ließ sich Sandor nie zum Ritter schlagen. Staffel 1 Sandor wurde der persönliche Leibwächter von Joffrey Baratheon, dessen sadistische Launen er erträgt und jeden seiner Befehle ausführt. Er ist damit auch ein Teil des Gefolges von König Robert, der mit seiner Familie nach Winterfell reist, um Eddard Stark den Posten der Hand des Königs anzubieten. Sandor ist bei dem Fest zu Ehren des Königs anwesend. Auf dem Rückweg zur Hauptstadt hält das Gefolge des Königs bei einem Gasthaus. Sansa begegnet Sandor, der ihr Ilyn Payne vorstellt, den Henker des Königs, dem einst auf Befehl des irren Königs die Zunge herausgerissen wurde. Er zeigt sich spöttisch über Sansas Angst vor Payne. Joffrey unterbricht beide und befiehlt dem Hund, zu verschwinden. Danach unternehmen Sansa und Joffrey einen Spaziergang, bei dem er einen Streit mit dem Sohn eines Metzgers provoziert. Arya schreitet ein und Joffrey wird von ihrem Schattenwolf Nymeria gebissen. Während anstelle von Nymeria der Schattenwolf von Sansa, Lady, getötet wird, verfolgt Sandor den Metzgersohn und schleift seine Leiche zurück ins Lager. In der Hauptstadt Königsmund wacht Sandor über Joffrey während des Turniers, das zu Ehren von Eddards Ernennung als neue Hand des Königs abgehalten wird. Sein Bruder Gregor nimmt an den Kämpfen persönlich teil und tötet den unerfahrenen Ritter Ser Hugh, was Sandor ohne Begeisterung von der Tribüne aus beobachtet. Kleinfinger klärt Sansa darüber auf, dass Sandor und Gregor einander hassen, und erzählt ihr die Geschichte von Sandors Verbrennung, die ihm als Kind von Gregor zugefügt wurde. Seitdem sind sie Feinde. Er sieht deshalb mit Genugtuung, wie Gregor bei seinem Zweikampf von Ser Loras Tyrell aus dem Sattel gehoben wird. Daraufhin erschlägt Gregor sein eigenes Pferd und attackiert auch Loras. Sandor greift in den Kampf ein und beide Brüder kämpfen gegeneinander, bis König Robert dem Wahnsinn Einhalt gebietet. Sandor fällt sofort auf die Knie vor dem König, Gregor verlässt wutschnaubend den Platz. Danach erklärt Ser Loras Sandor zum Gewinner des Turniers, der zu seiner eigenen Überraschung vom gemeinen Volk bejubelt wird, insbesondere jedoch von Sansa. Nach einem Jagdunfall stirbt König Robert und Joffrey besteigt als sein "rechtmäßiger" Erbe den Eisern Thron. Sandor ist anwesend, als Berater und Vasallen dem neuen König ihre Treue schwören. Eddard verweigert den Treueschwur und will Joffrey sowie Cersei verhaften lassen. Gemeinsam mit der Stadtwache und anderen Lennister-Getreuen greift Sandor die Leibwache von Eddard an und schlachtet sie ab. Eddard selbst wird gefangen genommen. Er führt eine Gruppe von Soldaten zum Roten Bergfried, um das restliche Gefolge der Starks zu ermorden und Sansa gefangen zu nehmen. Sandor ist dabei, als Joffrey die Hinrichtung von Eddard befiehlt und er vor der großen Septe von Baelor enthauptet wird. Mit der Entlassung von Ser Barristan Selmy aus der Reihe der Königsgarde nimmt Sandor den freigewordenen Platz ein, obwohl er das Gelübde zum Ritter ablehnt. Er begleitet Joffrey und Sansa, als der König seiner Verlobten den abgeschlagenen Kopf ihres Vater auf den Mauern präsentiert. Joffrey verspottet Eddard, verspricht Sansa, ihr eines Tages den Kopf ihres Bruders zu präsentieren und befiehlt Ser Meryn Trant, Sansa zu schlagen, als sie vorhersagt, dass eines Tages Joffrey sterben wird. Sandor bemerkt, dass Sansa vorhat, ihren Worten Taten folgen zu lassen und Joffrey von den Zinnen zu stoßen. Er hält sie zurück, reicht ihr ein Taschentuch für ihre blutenden Wunden und bewahrt Joffrey vor einem schnellen Tod und Sansa vor Cerseis Vergeltung. Anschließend rät er Sansa, sich Schmerz zu ersparen und sich Joffrey zu fügen. Staffel 2 Sandor Clegane kämpft am Anfang der Staffel in einem Turnier zu Ehren von Joffreys Namenstag, wobei er einen Kampf gegen einen Gegner mühelos gewinnt. Später ist er anwesend, als Joffrey Sansa Stark vor dem gesamten Hof erniedrigt. Um sie für die Taten ihres Bruders zu bestrafen, lässt er sie von Meryn Trant verprügeln und befiehlt diesem zudem, ihre Kleider zu zerreißen. Sandor sieht dem Schauspiel angewidert zu, greift jedoch nicht ein, bis Tyrion Lennister den Saal betritt, seinem Neffen Einhalt gebietet und verlangt, jemand müsse Sansa etwas zur Bedeckung geben. Sandor reicht Sansa daraufhin schweigend seinen Umhang. In Alte und neue Götter beschützt er den König, als die Stadtbewohner einen Aufstand beginnen. Sobald Joffrey jedoch in Sicherheit ist, macht er sich erneut auf, um Sansa zu retten, die in dem Aufruhr verloren gegangen ist. Er rettet sie vor Vergewaltigern, indem er die Männer, die sie bereits auf den Rücken geworfen haben, vor ihren Augen tötet. Anschließend trägt er Sansa zurück in die Rote Festung. Tyrion bedankt sich bei ihm, doch Sandor entgegnet schroff, er habe das nicht für ihn getan. In dieser Folge beginnt Sandor außerdem, Sansa mit dem Spitznamen "Kleiner Vogel" anzureden, was schließlich eine feste Angewohnheit wird. In ein Ein Mann ohne Ehre steht er plötzlich in Sansas Zimmer, als sie und Shae gerade versuchen, das Monatsblut auf Sansas Matratze verschwinden zu lassen; er berichtet anschließend der Königin, dass Sansa jetzt fähig ist, Kinder zu gebären. Auch zeigt er sich Sansa gegenüber unfreundlich, als sie sich für ihre Rettung während des Aufstandes bedankt. Sansa fragt ihn ganz offen, ob es ihm Spaß macht, Leute zu verängstigen, worauf Sandor entgegnet, es mache ihm Spaß, Leute zu töten. Zudem versichert er, der "Kleine Vogel" werde noch dankbar für seine Anwesenheit sein, wenn sie erst einmal Königin wäre und er das Einzige sei, was zwischen ihr und Joffrey stünde. Sansa geht, eingeschüchtert von seinem Hass, Sandor sieht ihr grimmig nach. Die Schlacht von Schwarzwasser markiert den Abschluss von Sandors Königstreue. Zwar kämpfte er anfangs gewohnt brutal, angesichts des Seefeuers, das ihm eine Heidenangst machte, hält es Sandor jedoch nicht mehr auf dem Schlachtfeld aus, er geht zu Joffrey und sagt zu diesem ganz offen, er würde auf den König und die ganze Stadt scheißen. Einmal desertiert, taucht er in Sansas Zimmer auf, wo diese sich verängstigt verkrochen hat. Halb betrunken bietet er ihr an, sie nach Winterfell zurück zu bringen, wenn er die Stadt verlässt. Er sagt, er würde sie beschützen, niemand würde es wagen, sie zu verletzen. Sansa lehnt ab, sie fürchtet die Folgen, doch als Sandor zornig reagiert, sagt sie fest: "Ihr werdet mich nicht verletzen." Sandor bestätigt dies, nennt sie dabei ein weiteres Mal "Kleiner Vogel" und geht schließlich. Staffel 3 Sandor Clegane wird in Dunkle Schwingen, Dunkle Worte von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner gefangen genommen, wo er Arya Stark begegnet und ihre wahre Identität preisgibt. Die Bruderschaft will Sandor Clegane für Verbrechen schuldig sprechen, da er lange im Dienste der Lennisters stand, jedoch fehlen ihnen die Beweise. Daraufhin beschuldigt Arya ihn, Frauen und Kinder ermordet zu haben, sowie ihren Freund Mycah. Sandor bestreitet diesen Vorwurf nicht, aber räumt ein, dass er auf Anweisung des Königs gehandelt habe. Daraufhin entscheidet die Bruderschaft, dass sein Schicksal im Zweikampf mit Beric Arrondieren entschieden werden soll. Beric Dondarrion benutzt Magie, um die Klinge seines Schwertes brennen zu lassen und macht sich so Sandors Angst vor Feuer zunutze. Sandor schafft es schließlich, Beric zu besiegen, als er diesem sein Schwert tief in die Schulter rammt. Daher muss die Bruderschaft ihn freilassen, da das Gottesurteil zu seinen Gunsten ausging. Als Arya vor der Bruderschaft flüchtet, nimmt Sandor sie gefangen und reist mit ihr zu den Zwillingen, um sie ihrer Mutter in der Hoffnung auf ein Lösegeld auszuhändigen. Die beiden haben keine vergnügliche Reise; zum einen fürchtet Arya zunächst, er würde sie nach Königsmund bringen und an Königin Cersei zurückgeben, zum anderen beschließt sie einmal, ihn im Schlaf mit einem Stein zu erschlagen. Sandor erwacht jedoch rechtzeitig und meint gelassen, er würde ihr einen Versuch geben, sie solle hart zuschlagen. Denn wenn er es überlebte, würde er ihr beide Hände brechen. Zu weiteren direkten Konfrontationen kommt es nicht, doch die Stimmung ist angespannt. Arya meint, der Hund habe angesichts des Feuers wie ein verängstigtes kleines Mädchen ausgesehen, worauf er gereizt ihren geköpften Vater verspottet. Zornig verspricht Arya, ihm eines Tages ein Messer durch den Kopf zu rammen. Als sie an den Zwillingen ankommen, ist jedoch die Rote Hochzeit bereits im Gange. Arya schleicht sich in den Burghof und wird zu ihrem Entsetzen Zeuge an dem Mord an mehreren Stark-Soldaten sowie an Robbs Wolf Grauwind. Sandor schlägt sich durch das Gemetzel, setzte Arya durch einen Hieb auf den Hinterkopf außer Gefecht und will sie in Sicherheit bringen. Er kann jedoch nicht verhindern, dass Arya die geschändete Leiche ihres Bruders zu Gesicht bekommt, ehe sie fliehen. Sandor und Arya reiten wieder in Richtung Süden. Sie begegnen drei Soldaten der Freys. Einer von diesen gibt damit an, wie er den abgeschlagenen Kopf von Grauwind auf den Körper von Robb Stark nähte. Arya wird wütend und stürzt sich mit dem Dolch auf den Soldaten; während sie ihn tötet, kommt Sandor ihr zu Hilfe und kümmert sich um die anderen. Als sie alle tot sind, fragt er wütend, woher sie das Messer hat. Arya gibt zu, dass sie es ihm geklaut hat. Der Hund nimmt es wieder an sich und verlangt gereizt, wenn sie das nächste Mal so etwas vorhat, solle sie gefälligst vorher Bescheid geben. Staffel 4 Sandor und Arya reisen weiter, Sandor will sie für ein Lösegeld an ihre Tante Lysa Arryn in Hohenehr ausliefern. Arya fragt, wann sie ihr eigenes Pferd kriegen würde, worauf die beiden bei einem Gasthaus halten, vor dem mehrere Pferde angebunden sind. Arya erkennt einen der Gäste, Polliver, der ihr Schwert Nadel bei sich trägt und der ihren Freund Lommy Grünhand auf dem Gewissen hat. Widerwillig geht Sandor mit ihr in das Gasthaus, wo die beiden etwas trinken. Polliver kommt mit Sandor ins Gespräch; als dieser sein Desertieren offen zugibt kommt es zum Kampf. Arya unterstützt Sandor tatkräftig und tötet sowohl Polliver als auch einen weiteren Mann, Sandor tötet deren restlichen Begleiter. Anschließend sind beide hochzufrieden; Arya hat ein eigenes Pferd, muss nicht mehr bei Sandor auf dem Sattel mitreiten, hat ihr Schwert zurück, Sandor hat sich mit Vorräten eingedeckt. Arya beschwert sich später bei Sandor, weil dieser keine Karte hat und nicht genau weiß, wo sie sind. Sandor macht sich wenig daraus. Als Arya ihn fragt, was er machen wolle, sobald er sie los ist, schweigt er zunächst, grummelt dann aber, er würde wohl hinter die Meerenge nach Essos gehen und sich bei den Zweitgeborenen als Söldner verdingen. Die beiden werden von einem Bauern und seiner Tochter über Nacht aufgenommen, weil Arya erzählt, Sandor sei ihr Vater und habe für Haus Tully gekämpft, mit denen der Bauer sympathisiert. Arya und Sandor werden dort gut durchgefüttert, und Arya gibt das freundliche Mädchen, betet, obwohl sie nicht viel davon hält, am Abendbrottisch mit den anderen und entschuldigt sich für das raue Benehmen ihres "Vaters". Am Morgen darauf schlägt Sandor den Bauern zusammen und nimmt ihm seine Ersparnisse ab, woraufhin Arya sehr zornig auf Sandor wird, schließlich seien die Bauern gut zu ihnen gewesen. Sandor entgegnet kalt, die beiden wären schwach, könnten nicht auf sich aufpassen und würden beim Wintereinbruch tot sein - und Tote brauchten kein Geld. Eines Abends hört Sandor Aryas Gebet; sie murmelt wieder einmal die Leute, die sie töten will, vor sich hin. Als er nachfragt, erklärt sie es ihm. Sandor meint, sie solle fertig werden, er wolle schlafen, außerdem nutze es ihr nichts, seinen Bruder, den Berg, auf ihrer Liste zu haben, niemand könne diesen töten. Arya wendet sich ab, schließt sie Augen - und beendet ihre Liste mit den Worten "Der Hund", was Sandor doch überrascht. Am nächsten Morgen findet er sie beim Training vor; Arya praktiziert wieder den Wassertanz. Sie erzählt Sandor von ihrem Lehrer, Syrio Forel, den sie für den größten Schwertkämpfer aller Zeiten hält. Sandor spottet, dieses Rumgehüpfe nütze nichts, im Kampf würde nur eine Rüstung einen vor dem Tod bewahren. Die beiden erreichen ein verlassenes Dorf, wo sie einen sterbenden Bauern auffinden. Arya unterhält sich mit diesem, Sandor gibt dem Mann etwas zu trinken, als dieser darum bittet, und gibt ihm anschließend einen Gnadenstoß durch das Herz. Plötzlich wird er von Beißer angefallen, einem der Männer, die mit Jaqen eingesperrt waren, und der Sandor nun in den Hals beißt. Sandor überwältigt und tötet ihn, doch auch der andere Mann, Rorge, ist anwesend. Arya erkennt ihn und erinnert sich, dass Rorge sie bedroht hat. Sandor fragt, ob er auf ihrer Liste stehe, worauf Arya meint, das könne er nicht - sie kenne seinen Namen nicht. Als Sandor Rorge nach seinem Namen fragt und dieser antwortet, bedankt sich Arya bei ihm und ersticht ihn an Ort und Stelle. Sandor meint trocken, sie lerne dazu. Die Bisswunde an Sandors Hals blutet und entzündet sich schließlich. Arya macht sich allmählich doch Sorgen um ihren schroffen Begleiter und beharrt, die Wunde müsse ausgebrannt werden. Als sie mit einem brennenden Stück Holz auf Sandor zukommt, um ihm zu helfen, schreit dieser wütend, er wolle kein Feuer. Anschließend gibt er ihr gegenüber seine Angst vor Feuer zu und wie entsetzlich es war, von seinem eigenen Bruder verbrannt zu werden. Arya bietet an, die Wunde stattdessen auszuwaschen und mit Alkohol zu desinfizieren, Sandor stimmt besänftigt zu. Sie erreichen das Bluttor von Hohenehr. Sandor will Arya bei ihrer Tante Lysa für Gold eintauschen. Doch am Bluttor teilt man ihnen mit, dass Lady Lysa vor drei Tagen gestorben ist, was Arya nur noch mit Lachen kommentieren kann. Nachdem sie unverrichteter Dinge von dannen ziehen, begegnen sie Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn. Brienne erkennt sie als Arya Stark und will sie beschützen, so wie sie es ihrer Mutter versprochen hat. Sandor will Arya aber nicht mit Brienne ziehen lassen, da er erkennt, dass ihre Rüstung mit Lennister-Gold bezahlt worden sein muss (was zutrifft). Deshalb ist er äußerst misstrauisch und auch Arya will nicht mit ihnen gehen. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Sandor und Brienne, welchen Brienne knapp für sich entscheiden kann. Sandor liegt schwer verwundet am Fuße eines Berges und bittet Arya einen Teil ihrer Liste zu vollenden und ihn zu töten. Doch Arya kann es nicht, nimmt sein Gold und lässt ihn zurück. Ob Sandor überlebt, bleibt unklar. Auftritte Nebencharakter In den Büchern :Original: Sandor Clegane thumb|220px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Illustration von Sandor Clegane. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist das Haus Clegane ein kleines Vasallenhaus, das dem Haus Lennister treu ergeben ist. Ser Gregor Clegane, genannt "Der Reitende Berg", ist der gefürchtetste Ritter in den Sieben Königreichen und Sandors älterer Bruder. Die Brüder hassen einander, weswegen Sandor sein Haus bereits in jungen Jahren verließ, um als Söldner zu arbeiten. Sandor wurde als "Der Hund" bekannt, zum einen durch das Wappentier seines Hauses, zum anderen durch seinen bedingungslosen Gehorsam gegenüber den Lennisters. Sandor ist sehr groß und kräftig gebaut, aber nicht von der gleichen Statur wie sein Bruder Gregor. George R.R. Martin beschreibt Sandor, größer als Brienne von Tarth (Sie ist etwas größer als 1,80 m), aber kleiner als Großjon Umber (Er ist etwas kleiner als 2,1 m). Darsteller Rory McCann passt in diese Beschreibung, mit einer Größe von etwa 1,90 m. Sandors verbrannte Gesichtshälfte ist das markanteste Merkmal seiner Erscheinung. Die Entstellung seines Gesichtes wurde dabei in der TV-Serie deutlich abgeschwächt. In den Büchern reicht die Verbrennung an einer Stelle bis auf den Kieferknochen, der offen zusehen ist. Das eine Ohr wurde vollständig verbrannt und hinterließ ein klaffendes Loch. In den Büchern erzählt Sandor die Geschichte seiner Verbrennung Sansa Stark. Er droht ihr, es niemandem sonst zu erzählen, da er sie ansonsten töten würde. In der TV-Serie ist es Petyr Baelish, der Sansa, während des Turniers in Königsmund, darüber informiert und sie ebenfalls warnt, es niemandem zu erzählen. In "Erbe von Winterfell" meidet Sandor die traditionelle Rüstung der Königsgarde, sondern entscheidet sich dazu, nur den weißen Mantel der Garde über seiner üblichen Rüstung zu tragen. Das war jedoch nicht der Fall in der ersten Staffel der Serie, in der er die komplette Rüstung trug. In der zweiten Staffel wird sich an die Romanvorlage gehalten und Sandor trägt einen weißen Mantel über seiner grauen Rüstung. A Game of Thrones In A Game of Thrones tötet er Aryas Freund Mycah, von dem sich der Prinz beleidigt fühlte. Er rettete beim Turnier der Hand Ser Loras Tyrell vor Gregor Clegane und wurde zum Sieger des Turniers erklärt. Er scheint sich von Sansa Stark angezogen zu fühlen, wenngleich er sie wegen ihrer Naivität verspottet. Dennoch bemühte er sich mehrmals, sie wenigstens teilweise vor Joffrey zu schützen. Joffrey ernennt als König Sandor zu einem Ritter der Königsgarde, wenngleich dieser alle Ritter verachtet und sich daher weigert, ein Ser zu sein. A Clash of Kings In A Clash of Kings kämpft er in der Schlacht gegen Stannis, flüchtet dann aber aus der Hauptstadt, wobei er zunächst Sansa mitnehmen wollte. A Storm of Sword Sandor wird von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner gefangen genommen und fordert ein Gottesgericht durch einen Kampf. Da es ihm gelingt Beric Dondarrion zu besiegen, wird er freigelassen und entführt Arya Stark welche ebenfalls eine Gefangene/Geisel der Bruderschaft ist. Er will sie an Robb Stark verkaufen und macht sich auf den Weg zu den Zwillingen. Dort sieht er aus der Ferne die Rote Hochzeit. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. en:Sandor Clegane Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Clegane Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Unbekannt